


The light we must destroy

by Slowsbi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Drama, Enemy Lovers, M/M, Out of Character, Songfic, ene - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25283623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slowsbi/pseuds/Slowsbi
Summary: Леви напоминает ему о скорой смерти.Вот только смерти Зик уже не боится. У него в запасе было целых тринадцать лет, чтобы успеть смириться с этой неизбежностью.
Relationships: Levi & Zeke (Shingeki no Kyojin), Levi/Zeke (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	The light we must destroy

**Author's Note:**

> Всё складывается так, что то, что мы делаем, будет предано огню.

Ему выдают лошадь. Молодого вороного коня со стриженной гривой и блестящей шерстью. Даже подсуетились и пристегнули к уздечке мартингал, так, на всякий случай.

Он тяжело вздыхает и ещё раз осматривается. За дирижаблем, отбрасывающим на весь военный отряд длинную и грозную тень, взволнованно шумит ярко-синее море, а с другой стороны простирается серая равнина. Там впереди одинокие деревья с голыми ветками, блёклая трава, грязь и слякоть, оставшаяся после затяжных осенних дождей. И даже так это место завораживает. Этот остров завораживает. Зик отворачивается и бросает взгляд на своего коня, который стоит рядом с ним и покорно ждёт, когда всадник на него заберётся.

— Чего застыл? — слышит мужчина за своей спиной недовольный голос и поворачивается к говорящему лицом, мгновенно сталкиваясь с холодом чужих глаз. Леви сидит верхом на своей саврасой кобыле и смотрит на него сверху вниз без каких-либо ярких эмоций. Зато в голосе прекрасно слышится едва уловимая угроза: «учудишь что-нибудь – убью». Зик скользит взглядом ниже, к бледной шее мужчины, к его небольшим плечам, закрытым чёрной военной униформой, к торсу, ещё ниже. Он не выглядит сильным.

«Именно не выглядит», — думает Зик и, отвернувшись от Леви, ловким движением взбирается на своего коня. 

— Долго до стен? — спрашивает он, крепко сжимая поводья. Говорить с мужчиной не хочется, как и видеть его. Как и знать его. Но вот он здесь, вместе с разведотрядом, вместе со своим братом и с двумя Аккерманами под боком, один из которых страстно желает его смерти. 

— Сам увидишь, — отвечает Леви и легонько подгоняет свою кобылу подойти к мужчине ближе, — ты, главное, от отряда никуда не отходи. Пускай титанов тут больше нет, но в этих краях по-прежнему опасно.

— От моря до стен – пять дней пути, — вмешивается в их разговор проезжающий мимо Эрен. Он окидывает мрачным взглядом сначала Зика, затем капитана, а после пришпоривает свою лошадь и начинает быстро скакать вперёд. За ним следом тут же проезжают Микаса и Ханджи. 

Зик ещё несколько секунд наблюдает за тем, как две девушки нагоняют его брата, а затем и сам пускает своего коня галопом. 

И сразу замечает – Леви скачет за ним.

— Вроде и выбрались из Марлии, а ничего не поменялось, — угрюмо произносит Елена и протягивает свои руки к костру. Пламя уже понемногу начинает затухать, но пляшущие языки огня продолжают дарить немного тепла любому, кто решает подобраться к нему поближе. Зик стоит поодаль, его взгляд застыл на тлеющих толстых ветках. Он думает над словами своей последовательницы и мысленно соглашается, но вслух не произносит ничего.

Они вырвались из цепкой хватки марлийцев. Избавились от господства одной нации над другой, избавились от постоянной слежки, прослушки и проверки их верности. Они оставили позади оскорбительные выкрики людей, пренебрежительное отношение, акты насилия и постоянные унижения, ставшие уже чем-то привычным. Они выбрались из той жуткой клетки.

И попали в другую.

Зик слегка поворачивает голову и видит двух солдат, не сводящих с них глаз вот уже час.

Конечно, глупо полагать, что эти люди начнут им сразу же доверять, скорее всего, они вообще никогда не начнут. Для разведотряда они временные помощники, прекрасная возможность хоть как-то склонить чашу весов в их сторону. Они им не соратники. Они им не товарищи. И никогда ими не станут, даже несмотря на одинаковое происхождение. Вот только от понимания ситуации радостнее на душе не становится ни у него, ни у Елены.

— Попробуй поспать, — советует Зик девушке, отворачивается от костра и неторопливо шагает к своей палатке. 

Внутри неё темно и довольно душно, на тонком покрывале, постеленном прямо на колющие мелкие ветки и траву, лежит небольшое потрёпанное одеяло. И никакой подушки. Мужчина садится на покрывало внутри и начинает стаскивать с ног армейские сапоги, любезно предоставленные ему разведкорпусом. Обувь он оставляет снаружи, а сам забирается внутрь этой невыносимой духоты. 

Он уже собирается снять с себя жалкие остатки марлийского кителя и лечь спать, как вдруг слышит сначала тихие приближающиеся шаги, а затем и мужской голос:

— Двигайся в сторону, бородач. Мы с тобой соседи.

Зик поворачивает голову и видит тёмный силуэт фигуры, застывший у входа в палатку. Леви ждёт, пока он освободит ему достаточно пространства, чтобы тоже забраться внутрь. Вот только Зик двигаться с места не спешит.

За спиной Аккермана виднеется пляшущий свет от костра, падающий на широкие стволы деревьев, на другие палатки и слегка сырую землю. 

— Уверен, что не убьёшь меня во сне? — спрашивает Зик без тени усмешки на губах. Там, на дирижабле, он чувствовал себя гораздо смелее, когда отвечал ему. Когда хамил ему. При желании он и сейчас может сказать мужчине что-нибудь колкое. Вот только зачем?

— Только если будешь храпеть. 

Зик тяжело вздыхает и отползает в сторону вместе с единственным одеялом.

Пока Леви разувается, он снимает очки и китель, аккуратно сворачивает его и нарекает этот жалкий комок жёсткой ткани подушкой. Он тяжело вздыхает и наконец ложится, накрываясь одеялом практически с головой, к этому времени Леви уже разулся, закрыл их куском брезента от внешнего мира, и теперь сидит на пледе, согнув ноги в коленях.

— Тебя приставили следить за мной? — спрашивает Зик, хотя прекрасно знает ответ. — Или ты действуешь по своей инициативе?

— И то и другое.

Мужчина довольно хмыкает и закрывает глаза. Он надеется, что в этот раз сон придёт к нему быстро.

Четыре дня прошли медленно и тягуче. Ещё никогда Зик не ощущал движение времени столь чётко и ясно. Раньше это происходило скачкообразно: время либо пролетало незаметно и быстро, либо еле-еле текло вперёд, заставляя прочувствовать на себе каждую секунду. Сейчас же время шло ровно. И безлико.

Если спросить у Зика, чем он занимался все эти четыре дня, то ничего конкретного он не сможет ответить. 

А на пятый день они достигают стены.

Зик задирает голову и устремляет свой взгляд на тонкую полоску, соединяющую стены и голубое небо, усеянное серыми облаками. Чертовски высоко, чертовски величественно. Каждый раз, когда он оказывается рядом со столь огромным сооружением, у него всё будто замирает внутри. Виной тому восхищение? Или ужас? 

— Каждый раз кровь стынет в жилах, — завороженно шепчет проезжающая рядом Елена, — а как подумаю о том, что там внутри титаны…

Эти стены – ужасная клетка.

Эти стены – надёжная защита.

Он прибыл сюда, чтобы их разрушить.

Зик один в окружении людей, которые ему нисколько не доверяют. Он сидит с ними за одним столом, на котором разбросаны разного рода бумаги и несколько карт, которые он внимательно изучает. Они вместе занимаются разработкой плана. 

Его брата чуть ли не силком стащили с лошади, заломили ему руки и заковали его в кандалы, стоило им только прибыть на место. Эрен не сопротивлялся, молча позволил солдатам скрутить его, стерпел грубые толчки и, казалось, совсем не обращал никакого внимания на то, с какой злобой они на него смотрели. 

Одна из служащих увела за собой Елену. К счастью, не насильно.

И вот он один среди людей, готовых в любой момент арестовать его и, возможно, даже позволить Леви перерезать ему горло, если Зик даст им хотя бы малейший повод.

Мужчина на секунду отвлекается, чтобы посмотреть на Аккермана, который всё это время пристально наблюдает за ним, сидя аккурат напротив. В чёрных зрачках Леви, почти полностью затмивших собой серую радужку, отчётливо читается немое презрение. И Зик, слегка приподнимая свой подбородок, стойко выдерживает этот его взгляд. 

Леви напоминает ему о скорой смерти.

Вот только смерти Зик уже не боится. У него в запасе было целых тринадцать лет, чтобы успеть смириться с этой неизбежностью. 

Он справился за двенадцать.

— Ты неплохой стратег, — без особого энтузиазма произносит Леви, шагая рядом с ним по холодному коридору, еле освещённому горящими факелами на стенах. — Удивительно, но в твоей неопрятной голове рождаются хорошие идеи.

«Это комплимент?» — мысленно задаётся вопросом Зик и украдкой бросает озадаченный взгляд на мужчину. Формально он вызвался проводить его до нужной комнаты. А на деле он продолжает внимательно за ним следить, за каждым взглядом, каждым шагом, каждым вздохом. Но сейчас… слова Леви сбивают его с толку.

— Спасибо? — неуверенно благодарит его мужчина, отводя взгляд.

— Знаешь, какой из твоих планов больше всего меня впечатлил? — спрашивает Леви с уже неприкрытой злобой в голосе. — Тот, в котором ты убиваешь сотню наших солдат вместе с их главнокомандующим.

Зик замирает на месте.

«Гневайтесь, солдаты! Кричите, солдаты!»

Он словно бы снова там, среди сигнального дыма, среди отчаянных людских криков, посреди неравной битвы и поля, сплошь усеянного трупами людей, которых он убил.

Если бы он встретил Эрена чуть раньше. Если бы…

Зик поворачивается к мужчине лицом и сразу же сталкивается с его взглядом, не выражающим абсолютно ничего. Леви выглядит апатичным. Леви выглядит опустошённым.

— Твой главнокомандующий и те солдаты были одними из самых храбрых людей, которых я когда-либо встречал. 

Ярость вспыхивает в Леви внезапно и неизбежно. Он хватает Зика за грудки и рывком заставляет мужчину наклониться ниже. Грубая ткань кителя опасно потрескивает возле впившихся в неё пальцев. 

— Завали ебало, Йегер, — выплёвывает он слова ему в лицо, — или я завалю его тебе насильно.

И Зик молча покоряется чужому гневу. 

Он лежит в холодной постели, на жёстких и шершавых простынях, и никак не может уснуть. Но тем не менее здесь ему значительно спокойней, нежели в своём жилище в Марлии, где в каждой комнате стояла прослушка. 

Зик ёжится, переворачивается на спину и открывает глаза. Сон всё не желает приходить, а вот непрошенные мысли так и лезут в голову. 

Он думает о нынешнем плане, о том, в каком шатком положении они сейчас находятся, даже несмотря на все заработанные после недавней успешной операции преимущества. И всё же. Что будет, если в этот раз его план провалится? Зик постоянно размышляет об отходных путях, о том, как им всем следует поступить и что сделать, если вдруг что-то пойдёт не так. Но эти отходные пути – не ответ на мучающий его вопрос. 

Что будет, если они проиграют?

Определённо, для него это будет смерть. Но ему смерть уготована и на случай победы.

Если они проиграют, то острову и всем его жителям придёт конец? А остальным эльдийцам, живущим на континенте? Закуют ли их снова в цепи или всех истребят, словно скот? Какой исход окажется более благоприятным в этом случае: постоянная жизнь в страхе или смерть?

Зик тяжело вздыхает и кусает сухую кожицу на губах.

Он вспоминает сотни, нет, тысячи трупов. Вспоминает, как топил вражеские корабли, как безжалостно приказывал своим титанам есть врагов, разрывать врагов. 

Зик вытягивает правую руку к потолку и видит, что она по локоть в крови.

И это не кровь демонов, не кровь монстров. Это кровь людей, которых марлийцы никогда не называли людьми, чтобы их легче было убивать.

Если они проиграют, на его руках её станет гораздо больше. 

Утреннее солнце тепло ластится к коже, мягко ложится на грубую поверхность обеденного стола, на тарелки с кашей и небольшие кружки с горячим чаем.

Он сидит с Леви за одним столом, прямо напротив него, и никак не может прекратить пялиться. На солнце его волосы ярко горят чёрным, а серая радужка глаз, поблёкшая с возрастом, становится настолько светлой, что её практически не различить.

Зик задумчиво вглядывается в лицо Леви и делает глоток чуть остывшего чая. Нечеловеческая сила этого мужчины пробуждала в нём странный интерес и невольный трепет перед его способностями, перед его личностью. С ним Зику хотелось считаться. 

— Ты что-то хочешь сказать? — спрашивает Леви, поднимая на него уставший взгляд. 

— Как там мой брат?

— Гниёт за решёткой, — холодно отвечает он и берёт в руку свою чашку чая. — Нормально он, сидит тихо, ни на что не жалуется. 

— А что с Еленой? — интересуется Зик.

Леви делает несколько глотков, со звонким стуком ставит чашку обратно на стол, а затем принимается за остатки овсяной каши.

— С ней всё в порядке, — спокойно говорит он после того, как тщательно прожёвывает и проглатывает еду, — она кажется хорошей.

Зику всё это чертовски нравится. Это прохладное и ясное утро, эта шумная военная столовая, набитая солдатами, этот витающий в воздухе запах еды и крепкого чёрного чая. Ему по вкусу вот так весьма мирно разговаривать с Леви. Без угроз, без агрессии и без постоянных напоминаний о его скорой смерти.

«Должно быть, он ещё не до конца проснулся», — думает мужчина и неслышно усмехается себе под нос.

— Тебе она приглянулась? — задаёт он вопрос просто ради того, чтобы продолжить этот спокойный разговор.

— Что за хуйню ты только что вякнул? — мгновенно и громко осаждает его Леви, и Зик напрягается. Он смотрит на его горящие чёрным волосы, на короткую чёлку, тонкие брови, на его губы. И наконец он смотрит ему в глаза. 

Его главнокомандующий.

Его клятва.

Мужчина понимает, что он, Зик Йегер, идиот.

— Извини, — говорит Зик, поднимая одну руку в примирительном жесте, — похоже, тебя женщины мало интересуют.

— У тебя с этим какие-то проблемы, Бородач? 

— Нет, — спокойно произносит он и награждает Леви выразительным взглядом, — как раз наоборот.

Зик сидит на корточках, прислонившись спиной к кирпичной стене, и наблюдает за тем, как тренируются новобранцы. Совсем молодые девушки и юноши, лет по пятнадцать, выбравшие своей судьбой воевать, убивать и защищать. Сколько из них вернётся домой после битвы живыми? А будут ли живые вообще?

Он тяжело вздыхает и откидывает голову назад, легонько стукаясь затылком. Не стоит сейчас об этом думать. Не стоит думать вообще ни о чём. С пустой головой легче жить. Но что ему ещё делать в свободное от собраний время? 

Сильный порыв ветра холодит кожу и гонит белоснежные облака по небу дальше. Здесь тихо. Гораздо тише и спокойнее, нежели на улицах Марлии. Нет этого неотъемлемого городского гула, непрекращающегося топота копыт и шума от проезжающих мимо карет. Здесь лишь ветер, шелест листвы, пение птиц и звуки борьбы между солдатами.

Сильнейший воин человечества стоит в метре от него и внимательно следит за тренировкой. А за ним ещё внимательней.

— Как насчёт спарринга, Леви? — спрашивает Зик, заранее зная, что проиграет. С их разговора в столовой прошло пять суток, и с того самого дня он смотрит на Аккермана по-другому, как и на его мотивы. 

Зик хочет дать ему выпустить пар.

— Ну уж нет. Боюсь, не сдержусь и сверну тебе шею.

— А вдруг получится наоборот?

Леви поворачивается к нему всем корпусом, и мужчине кажется, что сейчас он застанет на лице капитана неприкрытое отвращение, но… этого не происходит. Мужчина смотрит на него без каких-либо эмоций, без неприязни и раздражения. Его взгляд абсолютно пустой.

— Единственный человек, которому удалось однажды победить меня в рукопашном бою, сейчас лежит в могиле. И тебе с ним никогда не сравниться.

«Он считает, что я хочу с ним сравниться?» — думает мужчина, вставая на ноги и вытягиваясь в полный рост.

Сказанное цепляет Зика.

«Или он сам сравнивает меня с ним?»

Мужчина подходит к Леви ближе, останавливаясь на той тонкой границе чужого личного пространства. 

— И не пытаюсь, — произносит он, слегка склоняясь вперёд. — Он это он, а я это я. Я не твой главнокомандующий, не твой подчинённый, даже не солдат вашей армии. Я Зик Йегер и больше никто.

Леви бьёт его кулаком в челюсть.

Он лежит на земле, закрыв глаза, и силится восстановить сбившееся дыхание. Сердце всё ещё бешено мечется в груди, а тело нещадно ломит от боли после драки, в которой он проиграл.

— Я не понял, вам заняться нечем? — доносится до него командный голос Леви, обращённый к окружившим их солдатам. — Так я сейчас вам быстро дело найду. Швабры в руки и вперёд драить казармы!

Зик слышит чужие недовольные голоса, постепенно меркнущие вдалеке, шелест листьев, шум ветра и неторопливые шаги, приближающиеся к нему. Он открывает глаза в тот момент, когда они затихают. 

Леви стоит над ним величественным тёмным силуэтом, заслоняющим собой солнце. 

— А ты не так безнадёжен, как я думал, — произносит он, вытирая кровь со слегка рассечённой губы тыльной стороной ладони. 

Зик поворачивает голову в сторону, выплёвывает на землю два окровавленных зуба и тихо усмехается. 

— Сложно сдерживаться? — спрашивает мужчина и неуклюже встаёт на ноги, придерживая рукой отбитый бок.

— Нет, — говорит Леви, своим ответом вводя Зика в недоумение.

— В смысле?

— Во-первых, ты нужен разведотряду, — произносит Аккерман, тяжело вздыхая, — а во-вторых, что дальше? Что после твоей смерти?

«Чувство выполненного долга и спокойная, мирная жизнь», — хочет сказать Зик, но вовремя сдерживает себя. До него внезапно доходит истинный смысл его вопроса.

Осилит ли он бремя свободы после выполнения клятвы?

Сможет ли жить без цели?

Зик хочет к нему прикоснуться.

Как только к его странному влечению добавляется жалость, всё становится вполне осмысленным, всё становится предельно ясным и до безобразия простым, так что это чувство даже нисколько его не удивляет. 

Зик протягивает свою руку сознательно. Он легонько дотрагивается своими пальцами к чужой холодной ладони, но не так, чтобы это можно было принять за случайность. 

Он хочет выразить поддержку.

Он хочет выразить покорность перед собственной судьбой. 

Леви отдёргивает свою руку резко, словно от огня, и делает шаг в сторону. Для Зика такая реакция не становится сюрпризом. Более того, именно такого поведения в ответ он и ожидал. Было бы глупо надеяться на что-то иное, тем более ему. 

— Только не принимай мое отношение к тебе за оскорбление, — просит Зик, и Леви едва заметно кивает головой, прежде чем впервые за долгое время оставить мужчину одного.

Конечно, весь оставшийся день Зик провёл один лишь формально. Куда бы он ни пошёл, его ни на секунду не покидало такое знакомое и раздражающие чувство преследования. Он отчётливо ощущал на себе чужие скрытые взгляды, понимал, что у стен в разведкорпусе имеются уши. Его ни на секунду не оставляли без внимания. И хотя приятного в том, что за тобой постоянно следят, было мало, Зик прекрасно понимал мотивы разведотряда, а потому не подавал виду и не высказывал недовольства.

Неторопливые шаги Зика звонко отражаются от стен эхом, извещающим всех в округе, что кто-то идёт. В коридоре еле освещённом редкими факелами сыро и холодно. Он проходит мимо запертых деревянных дверей, мимо окон, за которыми лишь ночная темнота и звёздное небо. Будь у него желание, он бы остановился, чтобы полюбоваться им, чтобы хотя бы на пару мгновений перестать думать о прошлом. И о грядущем. Но у него больше нет сил бороться с самим собой и пытаться себя отвлечь, последние он истратил на разговор с Ханджи. Поэтому сейчас он позволяет своим навязчивым мыслям спокойно заполонить его голову и заглушить голос разума. Теперь лишь собственные, давно подавляемые эмоции. И навязчивые страхи.

Как давно он в последний раз себя отпускал?

Зик останавливается в нескольких метрах от двери своей комнаты. Рядом с ней, обхватив руками собственные локти, стоит Леви с нечитаемым выражением лица.

— Чем-то могу помочь? — спрашивает мужчина, отмирая. Он подходит к своей комнате, достаёт из нагрудного кармана небольшой ключ и за пару движений открывает замок. Леви молчит, молчит и смотрит на него. Этот взгляд жжёт Зику бок. 

— Зайдёшь? — задаёт он вопрос и легонько толкает деревянную дверь рукой, распахивая её. На секунду внимание Аккермана переключается на темноту комнаты, но затем снова возвращается к мужчине. Он не выглядит рассерженным, как и не выглядит радостным, если такое определение вообще можно хоть как-то применять к нему. Леви выглядит задумчивым.

Задумчивым и растерянным. 

Зик первым делает шаг по направлению к Леви. Он осторожно сокращает разделяющее их расстояние до минимума, пересекает незримую черту личного пространства мужчины и останавливается. Он даёт ему выбор. Леви может сделать сейчас всё, что угодно: оттолкнуть его, ударить его, просто развернуться и молча уйти, Зик примет любое его решение.

Но Леви не делает ничего. Лишь смотрит на него нечитаемым взглядом.

Зику хочется верить, что в этот момент они действительно одни.

Он позволяет себе наклониться к нему чуть ниже, ясно давая понять о своих намерениях. Но при этом он не позволяет себе хоть как-либо его коснуться. 

Как давно отпускал себя Леви? Позволял ли он себе хоть раз за всё время прекратить вариться в собственном соку? 

— Не кори себя за это, — шепчет Зик едва слышно, — будь уверен, свою клятву ты выполнишь. 

Взгляд Леви падает на его губы. 

Мужчина расценивает это как согласие и уже практически целует Аккермана, но сразу же останавливается, как только чувствует у себя на груди чужую ладонь, мягко отталкивающую его.

— Не могу, — тихо произносит Леви.

— Хорошо, — без вопросов соглашается мужчина и тут же отступает назад, возвращая Аккерману его личное пространство и полную свободу действий.

— Возможно, в следующей жизни, Зик, но точно не в этой. 

Леви разворачивается к нему спиной и неторопливо уходит прочь, исчезая за поворотом этого холодного коридора, оставляя его одного. 

— До следующей жизни, Леви, — тихо говорит Зик в пустоту.

Он ещё несколько долгих секунд стоит на месте, опустив взгляд в пол, а затем поднимает голову и делает шаг в темноту собственной комнаты, с твёрдым намерением уничтожить это чувство к завтрашнему утру. 

До следующей жизни, в которой им не придётся бороться за право на своё существование.

До следующей жизни, в которой не будет бессмысленных войн.


End file.
